The Second Samurai
by Relyt
Summary: A 'Musashi: Samurai Legend' Fic. What if when princess Mycella did the ritual to summon a hero she used to much power and instead of one, she got two? Watch as Musashi and my OCKojiro fight their way though Gandrake and find their way home. Hiatus
1. Summoning

**A/N: Well I got bored so I decided to put the prologue for this story up, though it doesn't mean I'll continue it, I still have to wait for the poll, continue this or my bleach story. I'll talk at the bottom.**  
**  
****Important****: Also I noticed that I got a review on Missing Hyuuga about the name for the OC of this story and I noticed something: you're thinking of a slightly different game. He/She was thinking of the very similar game 'Brave Fencer Musashi'…no, this game is a game that I think was like a sequel or something, not sure…well anyways, this game is called 'Musashi: Samurai Legend'**

* * *

A young teenage girl with long brown hair was standing in the middle of a large round room. There was a purple circle surrounding her and she was holding up a staff towards a large pinkish rock embedded in the roof in the middle of the room.

"Hurry your highness, they're here!" a guard yelled out from the entrance of the room.

"Yes, I know I must complete the summoning" the princess called back. She held the staff higher and she and the huge rock were encompassed in light which disappeared a second later.

Then a group of monsters appeared on a shining blue platform that was the entrance. The creatures were humanoid and wore metal masks over there faces only showing their glowing red eyes. They had purple jumpsuits and they all had a pair of claws with two blades on each arm.

"You monsters!" The guard tried to fend them off but he was easily knocked aside by one of the creatures. The creatures then surrounded the room so the princess couldn't escape.

Then a man with white hair that looked like it was gelled back and holding a metal cane appeared from the blue platform. He casually walked forward, "Ah there you are, we could have worked this out amicably you know?"

The princess stood up and faced the man, " We are the proud people of the Anthedon. You think we will bow down to you? You are sorely mistaken"

"Princess Mycella of the mystics you clearly misunderstand us, president Gandrake is a fine man. Indeed, modern civilization owes in a dept of gratitude" he reasoned calmly.

"Your civilization is built on the foundation of blood!" Mycella yelled back.

The man slowly shook his head with his eyes closed, "How disappointing, I thought you would be more reasonable" then he turned away "Very well, take her away"

* * *

**In a forest far away**

Somewhere in the middle of a forest a bright blinding light shown down. And just as fast as the light appeared, it went away, leaving two unconscious figures on the forest floor. A small cat with a small wooden cane walked up to them, "Aiya! What have we here?"

* * *

**A/N: Heh, that just filled up one page. This prologue is like 99.9999999999 like the beginning of the actual game, the only difference is the second unconscious figure, I had to reset the game like five times before I got all the talking typed up since I couldn't pause it. So I'm actually playing the game as I write the fic, heh, that could get a little off due to the OC **

**OC name ideas:**

Chicheru

Kojiro

That second one sounded goo to me, even though it was from the other Musashi...but that doesnt really matter. I didnt put down Masamune becuase i'm jutsu used to that being the name of a sword or something. So now you can suggest a new name or vote for an already existing one...or do nothing which is what'll probably happen.

The next chap won't be untill the end of the story poll in 'The Missing Hyuuga' which will be when that story ends.

Read and **Review!**


	2. The Princess in Nebulium Tower

**A/N: I decided to go with Kojiro for the OC's name since there were no other votes. And I'll just make this clear; Kojiro and Musashi are NOT rivals like in 'Brave Fencer Musashi', I'll say their relationship since it's just a small detail and it doesn't affect much of the story, but if you don't wanna know then just start reading the story now. Ok, in this story Musashi and Kojiro are brothers. See, doesn't mean much except of few mentionings in dialogue.**

* * *

**The Princess in Nebulium Tower**

* * *

One of the figures was a skinny teenage boy with long brown angular looking hair.  
He had on a tight black sleeveless shirt, grey and red pants, a yellow band on his right forearm and red bandages on his left forearm, and a sheathed katana on his left side. 

The second was a shorter boy with short spiky brown hair. He wore baggy black pants with a plain white shirt, and he had his katana behind the left side of his waist.

The two walked toward a small cat with a beard with red robes and a wooden cane, "Hey Mew, we're back!" the shorter one yelled.

"Ah, Kojiro, Musashi" said the old cat "So I believe you have finished?"

"We're all set whisker dude" Musashi said grinning and Kojiro turned his head away mumbling silently about 'damn cat puns'.

"Very good, kitlings. For one week you survive training in way of stray cat. Neow for final lesson!"

Then two masked figures with a pair of claws appeared next to Mew from a cloud a smoke.

"This is Ninjroid, will be common enemy in your travels. You must dedeat them now!"

"Might as well" Kojiro said grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Ha, same old Kojiro" Musashi said at his younger brother then took out his sword then charged the Ninjroids.

The Ninjroid slashed sideways at Kojiro who simply jumped over it and turned around slashing the back of hit then continued his attack with a short barrage of swords until its armor disintegrated revealing a red skeleton.

He looked to the side to see that his brother went through the same thing, "Well that wasn't that hard…disappointing actually"

"You will get chance, kitten" Mew said laughing.

"You know I hate it when you call me that" Kojiro said annoyed which only made Mew laugh some more in amusement.

"Come now, I'm have something for Musashi"

* * *

They went a short distance out of the clearing to find another smaller clearing with a cave entrance on one side, and in the middle of the clearing was a flat paddle-like weapon sticking out of the ground. Mew walked up to the weapon and explained, "When I find Musashi in forest, you had great oar beside you. So I improved it for you. How do you like it? It's a gift from me to you" 

"Awesome, master Mew" Musashi said taking the sword a putting it on his back.

"Neow great oar is very powerful, unleashing oar's latent power requires some magic. Ready young pup? Do your trick!" Mew explained but Kojiro interrupted, "Wait, magic?"

"You will see, little one"

He simply shrugged and layed against a tree on the side of the clearing.

Then four Ninjroids jumped out from the trees and surrounded Musashi. He took the oar from his back and swung it around horizontally, "**Maelstrom!**" the oar grew to a monstrous size as it was swinging and destroyed all five Ninjroid then reverted to its normal size.

Kojiro looked shocked, "Damn"

"Not bad. That was Maelstrom, a real eye-opener, ah? But best save latent power for pinch. Use too much and magic all gone" Mew explained.

"Now, princess of Mystics summon you here but was captured. You both must rescue her if you wish to go home. Neow go, to Nebulium tower through cave! You hold much promise. Do not disappoint me!" Mew said then disappeared.

Kojiro looked at his older brother, got up, and started for the cave, "Ok, let's go"

"Right" Musashi said smiling.

They walked to the cave entrance but were blocked by a floating shining blue sphere.

"What is that?" Musashi asked.

"Well it's in the way, so I say we destroy it"

"But we don't even know what it is"

"Oh well" Kojiro took out his katana from its sheath and struck the orb, but nothing happened. He tried again and again but still nothing, "Hm, Musashi, you give it a try"

"Well, ok" Musashi struck it with his katana but still nothing.

"Try the oar"

Then Musashi took the great oar and hit it against the orb and it shattered. But then a woman appeared where the blue orb was, "Thanks a million! Surprised?"

"What was that?" Musashi asked the woman.

"Let me explain, see, when Gandrake came and attacked our village, we fled in these capsules. Now we are scattered all over the world, awaiting rescue. If you can free everyone, our village will return to normal. Oh, I'm Modena. I run a general goods store. Stop by for a look when you're in town" Modena explained.

"So exactly how many of your people are out there?" Kojiro asked.

"Not sure, but I know that you two will be able to find them" she said then teleported away in a blue light.

"I wish we could do that. We could just teleport to where the princess is and teleport back" Kojiro said making Musashi laugh.

"Yeah, but that would be to easy, little bro"

"I guess"

They walked into the cave and eventually the stone floor became steel. Up ahead they could see Ninjroid and some kind of round robot with spring-like arms.

"I'll take the Ninjroid and you take the robots" Musashi said to his brother.

"Fine with me, there's only two anyways"

Kojiro charged the robots but was hit back by a robot who surprised him with a fast punch. He got close again and the robots arms lowered and started to spin rapidly but Kojiro jumped over it and easily sliced of the head of the robot.

Musashi blocked an attack from a Ninjroid then countered with his oar. The second Ninjroid attacked him from behind and was hit but he turned back around and took it out.

Kojiro was hit in the back from a punch but the second robot. He got back up and jumped over another spin attack and hit it with a small barrage of hits until it exploded.

"Let's keep going!"

"Motorcycles!" Musashi shouted. And indeed there were two motorcycles coming up. When they reached them they immediately jumped on and rode off down the tunnel.

* * *

When they reached the cave exit Musashi was laughing at Kojiro about bad driving since his motorcycle was barely standing, "Why the hell were there so many damn road blocks!?" Kojiro yelled. 

"I don't know, little man, but that was pretty funny" Musashi said still laughing.

"Whatever, let's just keep going"

At the exit there was another escape capsule holding another Mystic.

"I'll get it" Musashi said then struck it with the oar. There was an old man that showed up this time.

"Ah, much obliged! I am Shiranzo, Antheum's premier appraiser.If you ever fin something interesting then bring it to me and I'll appraise it on the spot!" Shiranzo explained then teleported away.

"Y'know, these Mystics are some weird people"

* * *

They exited the cave and found themselves at the pathway to Nebulium tower. The pathway zigzagged all the way to the Tower was seemingly bottomless below the path, the large tower had the Gandrake symbol on it _(Sorry, some things are too complicated to explain)_. But down the entire path were dozens of Ninjroid and dozens of robots (or Galvabots). 

"Not good" Musashi said frowning.

"You gotta be kidding me" Kojiro said angrily, "I think we should just run past them"

"You're probably right, let's go"

_(The path's way too long to right)  
_

* * *

The two samurai's rushed into the Nebulium Tower after running through many Ninjroid and Galvabots, both of them were now panting. 

"Hey…I think we're almost there" Kojiro said panting.

The inside of the tower there were four or five floors with metal pathways attached to the walls and a pillar in the middle. They slowly walked along the metal path so they could catch their breathes. Eventually the path turned to the pillar which had an elevator in it. They went in and the elevator went a floor upwards.

There were still no enemies in sight so they silently walked along the steel path until it turned to the other side of the pillar. When they walked up to the pillar the door slid up and they walked inside.

Inside there were pipes everywhere, with a large tube with a control panel next to it. Inside the tube was a young teenage girl with long brown hair, a short purple skirt, and a pink top.

"I wonder if that's her?" Musashi asked.

"Probably. Hey, I have a simple idea on how to get her out" Kojiro pulled out his katana and simply cut the control panel in half.

The tube opened up and the slowly fell into Musashi's arms.

"You'll be all right, you're safe now" Musashi said as the princess started to wake.

"Yes thank you, who are you?" Mycella asked.

"My name's Musashi I'm gonna be a famous samurai some day" he said grinning.

"And I'm Kojiro" he said in a bored tone.

"What? But who was summoned?" Mycella asked.

"Both of us" Kojiro said annoyed.

"Is something wrong with him?"

"Oh, he's just been angry ever since he came here, but he'll get over it"

"C'mon, let's go" Kojiro said while leaving the room.

They were about to start walking when the princess fainted.

"Figures" Kojiro said as Musashi picked her up and they started out.

When they made got back into the elevator, instead of going down, they went up.

They ended up on the roof of the tower. The roof had a large Gandrake symbol in the middle of it and was surrounded by many high pillars.

"Musashi?"

The samurai brothers looked to Mycella who Musashi was still holding was awake again, "Hey, you awake? Hold on a sec"

"Um, all right"

Musashi put Mycella down and both him and Kojiro walked towards the edge of the roof, "Looks like we're gonna have to jump down" Musashi said.

"But if we jump then there's a chance that me, you, and the princess will die, we don't know how far down it this tower goes"

"Aaah!"

"What!?" the brothers said in unison. They turned around to see Mycella unconscious on a man shoulder who was standing on one of the pillars. The man had long had long black hair and wore a blue and white robe and had a very long and guard-less katana on his back.

Musashi ran towards the man, "Who are you, let her go!"

"Oh, you do not fear me boy? What's your name?" the man said calmly.

"My name is Musashi! Let her go, or you'll regret it!" he said as Kojiro decided to just watch from a distance.

The man laughed, "Rather impressive. My name is Gandrake. Unfortunately I have other business to attend to, so If you'll excuse me. For now, you must content yourself with my latest acquisition. Farewell, Musashi. May we meet again" Gandrake finished the teleported off with Mycella.

"Come back, you-!"

"Y'know, I'm starting to hate teleporters" Kojiro commented.

He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw it. He jumped out of the way as large metal ball hit the floor where he was seconds before. The ball started to break into segments and transformed into a robot. The robot had a flat head, the bottom of it was pointed, its hands were round, and it was hovering by the air it was blowing out, its hands were also held out by the air.

The robot slammed it hands together and spikes came from it making half a spike ball. It aimed it at Musashi and Kojiro and it shot at them and Musashi managed to dodge while Kojiro was hit slightly.

When Musashi dodged he was able to get closer to the robot and was able to hit it back.

Then the robot turned back into a ball and started to spin rapidly.

"Musashi run!" Kojiro yelled out when he realized what it was doing.

The spinning ball shot forward and Kojiro managed to dodge it but it turned and ran into Musashi.

The ball started to raise itself into the air over Musashi and Kojiro ran over to him and pushed him out of the way just before the robot ball slammed into the ground.

"Hey, Musashi, let's attack him from both sides at once" Kojiro suggested.

"Alright"

While the robot was gathering itself from its fall, Musashi and Kojiro positioned themselves on both sides of the robot and soon it got back up they ran at it and thrust their swords in boths sides of the robot. The robot hit Kojiro away and also hit Musashi but he held on o his sword and then grabbed the great oar and swung it at the robot, "**Maelstrom!**"

The now huge oar was able to cut through the spherical robot and as soon as Musashi landed on the floor the robot exploded as he sheathed his katana.

"Show off" Kojiro said smirking.

* * *

"Gandrake here, in person? What could this mean?" 

Both Musashi and Kojiro made it back to the forest and are now with Mew who was deciding on what to do.

"Well, no time for that. First we go Antheum to tell chief." Mew continued.

"Antheum?" Musashi and Kojiro asked together.

"Yes, Antheum—home of Mystics, people skilled on arts of magic. That lady is their princess. She the one who summon you here. They and I go back long way, and I want to help them somehow. Well, off to village neow. Much to learn there!"

* * *

**A/N: just so you know, yes, that was rushed. I don't wanna continue this chap tomorrow, I'm tired as hell, and for some reason I can't feel my legs………………..**

Anyways, remember how I get like half the dialogue straight from the game? Well it sucks with the parts that give me two seconds to read. 

**And…and…and…and hell I can hardly even think right now……I think that has something to do with the same Robot Chicken episode's been going on for the last five hours. Whatever, Later**


	3. Of Swords and Maidens

**A/N: the real A/N's at the bottom**

Don't own Musashi: Samurai Legend  


**Read and Review**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Of Swords and Maidens**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musashi and Kojiro both woke up at the same time in an unfamiliar room. The room at two beds, a window next to the beds that showed the clouds outside, and the room was decorated with white, black, and red colors.

"Where the heck are we?" Musashi asked.

"Hm…dunno, but there's a door a we'll just have to find out.

The two samurais opened walked out of the room to see a beautiful place. It seemed as if they were in a dome, with three circular floors on the sides of this dome. On each floor there were many rooms, each on maybe ten feet apart, but nearly all of them looked deserted. Also there were fountain waterfalls that fell down from each floor and into a small decorated shallow pool on the bottom floor.

They looked across the place to see their Master only with two others, a man and a woman.

When they got to them Mew greeted the two, "There you are! Let me introduce!"

"This is Musashi and Kojiro, the brother swordsman I talk about" Mew said.

"This is Banon" Mew said looking at the man, "and his wife, Fermiere" he said looking at the woman.

Banon looked to be a middle-aged man with dark blue hair mostly hidden under a red cap. He wore Red robes with a cape behind him and light blue pants. His wife, Fermiere, looked to be younger and had long light blue hair and a tiara on her forehead. She had a white blouse and a long blue and green skirt.

"I am honored to meet you young Musashi and young Kojiro" Banon greeted, "Welcome to Antheum!" 

"Thank you for coming to our aid. We could turn to no one else in our people's darkest hour. We Mystics are a peaceful people, but our skill in magic has caught the eye of a conglomerate called Gandrake Enterprises. That mob of miscreants now casts a long shadow over the land. The Anthedon's power always shielded us, but a month ago Gandrake attacked out village. Their leader, President Gandrake, is said to be a swordsman without peer. But Master Mew has informed us that you boldly confronted him!" said Banon.

"…Well…that's not exactly what happened" Kojiro admitted. 

"He just snatched up Mycella and disappeared before we could stop him" Musashi explained.

"I hope she wasn't hurt!" Fermiere said worriedly.

"She seemed all right" Musashi said.

"Thank heavens! Our daughter has always cared deeply for our people. The peril threatening our village troubled her immensely. She was contemplating how she might use her summoning talents to help us. Then she learned of a legend from a distant land. It told of a hero summoned from another world delivered their people from calamity. So, she invoked the greatest of magic—Vocatus Heroa—to summon you" she explained.

"So that's what happened" Kojiro said.

"Heh, she ordered a hero but got some subs instead" Musashi added.

"Don't be so sure. The spell summons not a hero, but someone who may yet become one" said Banon.

"Sweet! I knew I was destined for greatness!" Musashi said grinning and Kojiro simply sighed.

"You must prove yourself, unripe melon. Road not sure" Mew said "What you say? Ready to lend helping hand?"

"Well, we do owe you one" Kojiro said.

"Alright, we'll do it! Get ready, princess! We're gonna free the Mystics and pulverize Gandrake!" Musashi said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, young champions!" "Praise the Anthedon" The two said thankfully to the brothers.

"This good training for you two" Mew said then added "Princess pretty too"

"Uh…yeah, I guess she was kinda cute" Musashi said blushing and Kojiro laughed at his brother.

"And without summoner, you cannot go home" Mew said.

Musashi was about to yell out but stopped as Kojiro started laughing, "So we don't have a choice! Either way we still gotta get her"

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering, what's an Anthedon?" Musashi asked. 

"Anthedon right here" Mew said.

"Huh?" The two said together.

"We stand upon the back of the Anthedon, a great beast that soars the skies" Banon explained.

Banon laughed, "It is perfectly safe, of course. Our village is called Antheum because it rests on the back of the Anthedon. Thanks to the Anthedon's providence, we are blessed with a gift for magic. Because of this, however, the unscrupulous seek to control our most talented"

"Hmm…the plot thickens"

"Since ancient times, we have drawn energy from a mineral called nebulite. Then Gandrake Enterprises constructed the Nebulium engine, and everything changed. At first, we welcomed the advancements, but we soon discovered the truth: Gandrake was applying magic to the extraction process in search of more potent forms of energy!"

"So then Gandrake's kidnapping people that know magic!" Kojiro concluded.

"Precisely. They have already usurped the magical powers of my people! Who knows what nefarious purposes they intend for this new energy?"

"That why Mycella summon you" Mew said "She goofed arrival coordinates, but you here now!"

"Got it. Well, time to get cracking!" Musashi said.

"Not so fast, hatchling. Look before leap! We still not teach about Five Swords"

"What are they?" Kojiro asked.

"Five swords sacred to Mystics are scattered over the world. Sword of earth, water, fire, wind, and void. Each has hidden power inside. If you can find swords and release their power, then Anthedon's strength return. He get strong, send you back home. But you need help of guardian maidens to release sword power" Mew explained.

"Maidens?"

"Maidens. They watch over the five swords" Mew explained.

"First go see Maiden of Earth. Ask where to find Sword of Earth"

"Okay, so I need to rescue the princess and find five swords, eh? And the earth lady's first? I'll get right on it!" Musashi said.

"Burrini, Maiden of Earth, works at the bakery. Should you wish to learn more, the archives on the third floor contain records of our people. Alas, only our librarian knows where everything is, and he is still out there somewhere, awaiting rescue. At any rate, we welcome your assistance!" Banon explained.

"Thank you for your help, young swordsman!" his wife said thankfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hm, not much really happened here. This chap was really just to explain the plot.**

And if your wonder how I'm gonna split the 5 swords between two guys, it's kinda simple: Just add in the great oar and you might just figure it out.

**And yes, there are pairings with Musashi and Kojiro, you should be able to figure it out if you played the game before.**

**And I just noticed that the name of this chapter is the same as this part in the game. I had a feeling I got it from somewhere.**

And to explain some things that I don't think were explained yet that you wouldn't if you've never played the game, like Banon is the chief of Antheum. And the Anthedon is a GIANT white whale with like ten fins and is floating in the sky with Antheum on its back. And Mew talks like that because he's an old wise…cat…

**I'll probably be sending in a couple chapters since my computers internet connection is messed up which gives me nothing else to do.**

**Read and Review**


	4. Earth's Urn

**A/N: Heh, the second chapter today. I'm wondering how long this fic's gonna be. The game has six chapters, and there'll be the quests that don't involve the swords and there'll be at least one of my own little events. So I'd say maybe 10-15 maybe even around 20 chapters. …but 20's unlikely I'll talk s'more later.**

Read and Review

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Earth's Urn**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Musashi and Kojiro both entered Antheum's Bakery in search of the first maiden. But all they saw was the baker, "Can I help you?" the baker asked.

"We're looking for Burrini, the Maiden of Earth" said Kojiro.

"Oh, it's you!" the baker said surprised, "to Tunnbrod's Bread. I'm Tunnbrod. I'm afraid Burrini's not here. She just left for Manglewood"

Kojiro sighed, "Figures"

"I reminded her how dangerous it is there, but she said she had to get her sword or something. She assured me she'd be all right and would never get lost in a maze of her own design. Strange… I've never seen her act so rashly before." Tunnbron said "Let me explain my concern. You see, a few years ago, a creature called Gorpus ravaged the forest. Its people came here to ask our chief for help. So, wielding the sword of earth, Banon imprisoned the beast inside a great urn. Burrini was among the sortie, and she erected a barrier around the urn to keep people away. She has a habit of daydreaming, so I doubt she's even close to Manglewood yet. Please would you check up on her for me?"

"Of course we will!" Musashi said loudly.

"Thank you very much! I'm so worried, but I've got another batch in the oven. Take care!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Banon's Office

Musashi and Kojiro went to Banon to try and find out how to get off the Anthedon. They found him in his office on the bottom floor.

"Oh, just leave that to us. And before I foget…here" Banon said and handed a paper to Kojiro.

"It is a map of Antheum and all the rooms, incase you need to find a place here. And good luck"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wellspring Woods

Before they knew it they were enveloped in a blinding blue light, and when it disappeared they where in Wellspring Woods, where Mew had trained them.

"So where should we look first?" Kojiro asked.

"Hm, let's look in the places we know first"

So Musashi and Kojiro continued to look around the places where Mew trained them and along the way they rescued Asadero, the librarian, from the blue orb. They searched until they reached a clearing, the same clearing where Musashi got the Oar. In the clearing was a man with silver hair and a cane, a teenage girl that had light brown hair and green clothes and she was on the ground, and finally four Ninjroids that surrounded the girl.

"We have secured the Perimeter, sir." One of the Ninroid said to the man in an electronic-like voice.

"Well, you've dug yourself into quite a hole, Burrini, Maiden of Earth. Tell us, O High Priestess of Soil and sludge, where might your weapon be found?" The man asked the girl.

"I'll never tell you. You can wander here forever, for all I care!" the girl said harshly but somehow still kept a soft voice.

"Ah, what spirit! We'll see how long it takes to break it. Take her away!" The man motioned for the Ninjroid and teleported away and the girl screamed, "No!!"

Meanwhile Musashi and Kojiro were watching from afar. "How should we do this?" Musashi asked.

"There's just four of them so you can handle them on your own, I'll stay back here incase more come"

"Right!" Musashi said then darted over to the Ninjroid. But the fight didn't last long sice Musashi used 'Maelstrom' to kill all of them. And just as the Ninjroid disappeared the man reappeared, "So, you're that swordsman from another world. What's your name?"

"That's none of your business, scumface!" Musashi said venomously. 

"Charming as well as valiant, I see. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance too. I am Rothschild, one of Gandrake's five directors. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere. Good Day!" and Rothschild teleported away again.

"Whew, you came in the nick of time!" the girl relieved "What's your name?"

"I'm Musashi, and that over there's my bro Kojiro" Musashi said pointing over to Kojiro who was walking over to them.

"Oh, you're the hero Mycella told me about! What were you doing over there?" she asked.

"Being sneaky" Kojiro said smirking.

"Oh, I'm Burrini, Maiden and Keeper of the Sword of Earth. I set out to retrieve the sword, but I guess I got lost before I even made it to Manglewood" Burrini admitted.

"You really had me worried there, and Tunnbrod's burning biscuits over you!" Musashi said.

"I'm sorry… But I must bring back the sword" she said trying to get up but fell back down "Uh-oh… I can't get up! Could you carry me, Musashi? I'll tell you how to get out of here"

Musashi looked nervously to Kojiro, "Uh, could you?"

Kojiro grinned "Ah, but your forgetting, because of our size difference it would be a lot harder if I did it"

"Fine" Musashi said sighing.

"So where to?" Musashi asked as he picked up Burrini.

"We must got to Manglewood, I can guide you through it to the sword"

"Ok, let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manglewood

Manglewood was the more dangerous part of Wellspring Woods, it was just way to easy to get lost in the dense trees. Manglewood was basically a maze and is nearly impossible to get through since everything looked the same at every turn.

Musashi, Kojiro, and Burrini (who was still in Musashi's arms) entered the woods and as soon as they did they found a crossroad, with four ways to go. Musashi asked, "Which way?"

"You want North" Burrini said pointing north.

The rest of it wasn't that hard, Burrini would just tell us and point the way and before they knew it they found what they were looking for.

They found a large clearing that was surrounded with cliffs and the one way out. And in the back of the clearing was a large metal red and black urn with the symbol for earth on it.

"Thanks, I feel better now" Burrini said to Musashi and he put her down.

"That's the Sealed urn. The sword keeps it sealed from above. You'll have to pull it out, but I don't know what will happen" she explained, "I'll bet Gorpus is getting weak in his old age. He shouldn't be too much trouble… I hope"

Kojiro stared at the Urn for a moment then turned to his brother, "Hey Musashi, I'll take this one"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just pull the sword out, right, what could happen? Jut wait here" And before either Musashi or Burrini could say anything Kojiro was already halfway to the Urn.

When Kojiro got to the Urn he saw a couple ledges that were impossible to see from a distance. He jumped onto the ledges ad made it to the top of the urn. When he got there he saw the sword. It was a sword probably as thick as the Oar, its blade was pointed and light brown with curves along its sides, and the hilt was rigid and green. The sword was embedded into a small slot on the Urn's lid.

Kojiro walked over to the sword and placed his right hand in its hilt, "Interesting" he said quietly and forcefully pulled out the sword. And immediately after the sword was released, the Urn exploded.

"Kojiro!" Musashi and Burrini started to run to see if he was okay but the lid from the Urn fell down in front of them, blocking the entrance.

Kojiro got up to his feet, still slightly dizzy from the explosion, and the Sword of Earth still in his hand. He then looked in front of him to see Gorpus.

Gorpus was a large purple scorpion. He had two large pincers, a long tail, he had what seemed like purple armor all over its body, and its head looked somewhat like a knights' helmet.

Kojiro cursed as he saw the large scorpion and jumped to the side to dodge a large pincer crashing down on him.

_'No way. Well I got the sword, so I'm outa here'_

Kojiro ran toward the entrance of the clearing but saw that the lid of the Urn blocked it.

_'…no way…'_

He turned around to Gorpus and saw that his stinger was opening up. The space in the stinger was then filled with fire. Kojiro waited for what Gorpus was going to do. A move he regretted doing as he felt a ball of fire hit his chest and fell back.

When Kojiro got back up, panting, and Gorpus jumped amazingly high into the sky. Kojiro was shocked by just how high the giant scorpion could go. And Kojiro was able to get out of his awe and was able to jump out of the way just before Gorpus landed on him.

Gorpus faced Kojiro again and swung a flaming pincer at him. But Kojiro managed to jump over the pincer and thrust the Sword of Earth deep into the pincer. Gorpus tried to fling Kojiro off of him but instead got his entire right pincer torn off.

Gorpus swung his other pincer and Kojiro ducked under that one and lunged forward to thrust his katana in Gorpus's face. But its face turned out only to be a mask, the mask crumbled away revealing one large orange eye with a green slit pupil.

Gorpus roared angrily (somehow) and was suddenly completely on fire and quickly charged Kojiro.

Kojiro felt a flaming pincer stab his left arm and cried out in pain, and was barely able to hold on to the sacred sword. Gorpus rose on its back two hind legs with its pincers raised, ready to deliver the final blow.

Then Kojiro saw something. It wasn't anything big, but it was still something that could give him an advantage. It was a small gap between its head and its body. Kojiro switched his grip on his katana then threw it directly into the gap between Gorpus's head and body. The result was immense.

Gorpus screams out in pain as its head is literally torn off by the katana.

Kojiro expected it to be over, he thought that Gorpus would be dead, but no. Instead it just stared at him, with a huge round yellow green-slitted eye that apparently was being covered by the head. Then its tail's stinger opened to fire more fire balls at him.

Now Kojiro could easily dodge the fire because now it seemed to be weakened without the head. Kojiro jumped off to the side to retrieve his katana. Then he sheathed his sword and now held the Sword of Earth in his right hand. Gorpus continued to shoot fire balls at him but simply dodged and ran straight for Gorpus. Kojiro got closer and closer to Gorpus while sidestepping each of its shots. Then he reached Gorpus and ducked under a sweeping pincer then he thrust the sacred sword directly into Gorpus's eye.

As the sword sunk into Gorpus's eye it immediately shot up back onto its hind legs ang slung Kojiro over it. He held the sword as he was throen up, the sword sliding out its eye.

It all happened so fast as he flew through the air that he could only remember parts of what happened. First he saw Gorpus up close with the sword just sliding out of the eye. Then he was higher, and Gorpus was letting out its dieing yell. Then he was almost past the urn lid that was blocking the entrance to the clearing. Then he was getting lower, he was now past the urn lid and could see the shocked faces of Musashi and Burrini as he passed them overhead. Then he was lower. Then…

Darkness

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OH CRAP I'M SORRY!!! Heh heh nervous sweat-drop, well you see, I started chap around over a month ago, then just sorta forgot about it…sorry, I actually thought I was on chapter 5, so today I got some of the dialogue copied down from the game, heh.**

Well anyways, I FINNALY got a guess at the pairings. I actually got a couple reviews that I'm gonna reply to below.

**To Gantz Gun**- So far the ONLY person that guessed a pairing. First guessed was Musashi with Mycella…which is RIGHT!! Heh, so yeah this is MusashixMycella…and your guess for Kojiro was Istara, Maiden of Wind …but unfortunately that is incorrect. I can see why though, it IS an educated guess, 'cuase of his current attitude. BUT you forgot a couple factors. In Chapter 2 (I think) Musashi said that Kojiro was just mad about being summoned, so his attitude will change soon. And the other thing is age, remember Kojiro is like ten or eleven. And now that I pointed this out it should be easy to figure who it actually is…but there still probably might be some confusion. Oh, and thanks for reviewing :)

**To HeartlessAro**- I'm sorry to say that I'll have to deny your outfit suggestions. Mainly because Kojiro isn't going to be a serious kind of person in a chapter or two. And with the other part of the review…yes I do plan on Kojiro having a small side-quest while Musashi's off doing something else…wait, hold on… **SPOILER**well…its not really a side-quest really, it's more like an event, won't be dangerous unless I decide to change it a little…and it does have something to do with his 'mystery' pairing. And it should happen or start during the Fire Sword part. **SPOILER END**. And thanks for reviewing.

**So I hope that cleared some things up.**

Also a few days ago I wrote my first yuri lemon one-shot fic. That, even to me, seemed to come outa nowhere. I was just bored and was looking for some random yuri pairing when I noticed something that surprised me. No matter where I looked I could never find a TemarixTayuya lemon. I mean, there's even a connection between the two (they fought) and that usually causes people to write lemons about them. So anyways, if your bored and perverted (like me most of the time) then I'd appreciate it if you checked it out :D

**See ya later**

**P.S- I'm still working on the 'Life after Death' rewrite. But so far I've only got the first chap down.**

**Read and ****Review**


	5. Roguefort Mine

**A/N: Meh, I'm bored…nothin' better to do…and I don't feel like starting any of the other fics I'm working on…but I am sorta pissed about something in school**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roguefort Mine**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!"

Musashi and Kojiro had just walked into Banon's office after they were told to go there and were almost immediately screamed at by Banon. The librarian Asadero was panickly pacing back and fourth in front of Banon's desk. Kojiro was the first to ask: "What happened?"

"Gandrake Enterprises kidnapped Fontina, the Maiden of Water, while she was out looking for the Sword of Water" Banon said hurriedly.

"They did what!?" Musashi exclaimed and Kojiro hung his head low "Do you think they took her to get the sword?"

"I don't believe so" Banon said calming down.

"She is the wisest of the Maidens, her knowledge is the pride of our people. It seems Gandrake wants the maidens to help them extract more energy from nebulite. Musashi…Kojiro, would you bring her back to us?" Asadero pleaded.

"We made up my mind to help the Mystics. Of course we'll do it" Musashi said smiling and Kojiro muttered under his breathe, "Well, it's not like we've got a choice"

"Ah, accepting the challenge without hesitation! I expected no less from you, Musashi!" Banon said with his excitement raising.

"Do you know where they've got her?" Kojiro asked.

"Yes, in Roguefort Mine. That's where they acquire their nebulite. We fear they plan to build more outposts like Nebulium Tower" Banon informed.

"Got it. We're off to Roguefort Mine to rescue da damsel in da dress!" Musashi said grinning.

"We are truly in your dept" Banon said gratefully, but the brothers didn't hear him because Kojiro was whispering to Musashi, "_'Da damsel in da dress'? How'd you come up with that?_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roguefort Mine**

"QUIT STUFFING AROUND, YOU LAZY BLUDGERS!!" 

In Roguefort Mine a large man was yelling at a group of Ninjroid. The man had very dark brown hair and was heavily muscled with a tan. He wore a short open red jacket and loose green pants with a skull belt buckle. He had a X-shaped scar on his chest and another scar crossing vertically from the left side of his chin to his forehead. And he had a large axe resting on his shoulder with a chain that was rapped around his shoulder.

"Happens every time!" he said annoyed. The Ninjroid were using drills to dig inside a canyon but they were slacking off.

"I guess I'd be bored stiff too, diggin' holes all day" he said then turned back to the Ninjroid, "Listen, I'm going over to headquarters. Keep an eye on the water wench"

"Yes, sir!" the Ninja Drillers called back. The man started to walk away but then quickly spun back around to the drillers, "GET BACK TO WORK, THE LOT OF YOU!!"

He walked away again and smirked, "Maybe I can get in some surfing on the way back…" then teleported away.

**Seconds Later**

Musashi and Kojiro were teleported into the Roguefort Mine. The appeared on a dead end path on the side of a large canyon. Kojiro looked around and found an elevator platform close by, but it wasn't working. They walked along the path the was littered with Ninjroids and Galvabots until the reached the middle section of the canyon and found a ladder that reached to the rails above. The rails reached from one side of the canyon to the other and there was a third rail that went into a cave but the rails didn't go that way. Musashi and Kojiro got on top of the rails and started thinking how the could reach the cave.

Kojiro noticed that part of the rail was connected to the bottom on the canyon with a pole. The middle of the pole was open and inside was a platform. "Hey, Musashi, wait here, I'll be right back"

"Huh? Where're ya goin'?" Musashi asked but Kojiro had already jumped off the rails and got to the platform in the middle of the pole. 

He stepped on the small circular platform and thought, 'This has got to do something with turning the rails, but how do I use it?' then he looked at the Sword of Earth on his back, 'Hm, I wonder'

He held out the sword and felt its power in his arm. The sword was guiding him on how to use it, he held the sword with both hand and jumped and thrust the sword into the platform, "TREMOR THRUST!"

Then suddenly the entire railing began to spin slowly. "Hey Kojiro, what'd ya do?" his brother called out from the railing above.

"Not sure, but hey, it worked!"

They jumped on the spinning rail and jumped off into the cave when they neared it. The cave was pretty open but metal covered the floor and there were small ladders that went to new metal floors. The two brothers walked forward through the room with no trouble at all. The reached the next room which was a wide elevator, one much larger then the one they found when they started.

Then got on the elevator they found the panel that operated it. They pressed a red button that was shaped like an arrow pointing downward. Almost immediately the elevator started to move downward diagonally along the path.

Then a loud sound was heard, and it was getting louder. Both Musashi and Kojiro readied there swords incase something bad were to happen. And then a big robot jumped out of a tunnel opening that they were passing.

The robot looked somewhat like a more, but barely. Its arms had huge drills for hands, a beak-like drill for a head, and then two longer drills acting as wheels. And on the back of the robot was a red suited Ninjroid piloting the robot.

And with a loud roar the robot charged with its drills ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I didn't really like the last art of this chap. Well, having to describe every minor battle with the Ninjroid would be pretty unnecessary.

There has been another guess at Kojiro's pairing, at the guess was the Maiden of Water,

Fontina………I'm sorry but that is incorrect. Just remember, AGE.

So the girls guessed are:

Istara

Fontina

Girls that haven't been guessed:  
Burrini (Maiden of Earth)  
Mirabo (Maiden of Fire #1)  
Maribo (Maiden of Fire #2)

Clochette (Maiden of Void)

**And on other news I have gotten I knew story idea**….damn my imagination. And damn my imagination for always thinking up stories that are OC based. I already have three stories up…even the 'Deaths Apprentice' is pretty much on hold due to laziness and I've got writers block on that fic. And I haven't really been working on re-writing 'Life after Death'.  
So about the story idea: this fic is based on the anime '**Negima!**'. For the people that nevered heard of it, it's a cool, funny anime. It's a harem anime _(that's what I've been calling anime's that have this one guy surrounded by alotta girls, like Love Hina and Tenchi Muyo, just look up 'Negima!' on wikipedia to find out more)_

**So yeah the story idea**: 9 year old Negi and a friend (_11 years old)_ arrive at the Girls school Mahora Jr. High for jobs as teachers. But the jobs as teachers is only part of their training to become 'Magister Magi's' (fully qualified wizards, basically)  
That was pretty much the summary. So Negi and his friend (the OC, whom I'm thinking about naming Hiroshi) go to the girls school as teachers, (Negi an English teacher and the OC a physical education teacher) The parings…well, there are way to many possible pairings, I mean with 31 girls its hard to decide. So I'll probably have a poll with that, with the OC I got 6 or more possible parings, and with Negi I got…well…well, in the anime they ALL want Negi…**a nine/ten year old**. And the girls age are go from 10 to 500…yeah, one of them is immortal or something.

This is one of the idea's that bug me so much that it gives me writers block on most of my stories.

So tell me what you think andi might start it…well I probably will anyways, but if people say to go with it I'll just start it sooner.

**Read and ****Review**

**Later**


End file.
